Mistaken Time
by ErzaAkerman
Summary: Naruto has a normal life. He has friends by his side, a girl that he likes (even if she doesn't like him back) but when he finds a weird animal his entire life turns around. SasuNaru meaning BoyXBoy. If you don't like it, don't read it. Remember to leave your comments. They always help!
1. Chapter 1

_A time loop is a plot device in which periods of time are repeated and re-experienced by the characters, and there is often some hope of breaking out of the cycle of repetition._

It started as a regular day. Naruto woke up, went to the bathroom, walked to the kitchen, said hello to Kushina and Minato, ate breakfast, dressed himself, walked out the door, and met with his friends. Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and he walked to the bus stop which was three blocks from his house. Once on the bus, they took their seats and talked about meaningless things, from tv shows to what they had for dinner the night before.

The bus jerked to a stop, causing every passenger to make sounds of confusion. Naruto's face hit the seat in front of him, causing his nose to start bleeding. He quickly pulled out a tissue; it was cold season, he wanted to be prepared. The bus driver told them that the bus broke down and they had to walk to their destination. The group of boys let out groans, but gathered their things and started to walk. They weren't that far off, so they were okay.

Once they finally arrived, they went to their specific classes. Naruto sat between the love of his life and his worst enemy. "Hi, Sakura!" She simply ignored him, in favor of staring at Sasuke. He sulked and stared forward. Sasuke just ignored her the way that she ignored him.

Still, she kept going. "Sasuke, i was hoping we could eat our lunches together today."

"Tch." The teacher, Mr. Iruka walked in, so everyone quieted. The day went by relatively fast and quite normal. Normal, that is, until the walk home. While passing through a neighborhood, he saw the most peculiar looking dog. Instead of any normal color that a dog might have, it was an orange, near red color. It's eyes were large and the pupils were red. Rather than paws, it seemed to have hands. He counted nine tails, rather than just one as they swayed in the air. Naruto couldn't help trying to get a better look. It was in a yard, and he didn't see any warning signs, so he walked forwards. When he was finally IN the yard, he noticed a few posters saying not to get close and it was dangerous.

"Child." He heard. He looked around, but couldn't find the source of the voice. "Why do you disturb me?" It was coming from the animal- Naruto came to the conclusion that it wasn't a dog. It looked more like… a strange fox.

"You can talk?"

"Why are you in my yard?"

"Well, i was just walking and…" He knelt down. It was the size of a pit-bull. "Since you can talk, can you tell me your name?"

"I do not answer to humans."

"C'mon." He edged, sticking his hand out. "If you tell me, i'll scratch behind your ears." He smiled, but it quickly faded when the fox-type thing bit him. "Ow!" He pulled back and looked at his hand. It was bleeding, but around the wound was a black mark. He wiped away the blood with a tissue, but the black was still there. He panicked as he watched it sink into his skin and disappear. on the back of his hand, a mark appeared. It was a spiral, surrounded by eight marks that extended from the center mark. "What was that for? What is this?"

"You overstepped your boundaries, you dwarf. This is your punishment."

"You could have just told me to get away."

"You would not have learned."

"A talking animal tells me not to do something and i won't learn?"

"Begone." As he walked away, he wrapped his hand. He knew never to go near a talking animal again.

When he walked inside, his mother walked up to him. "What happened to your hand?" She said.

"I just… cut it. It's okay." Best not to tell her he walked up to an animal and it bit him. She would panic!

"Do you want me to treat it?"

"No. It's okay. It wasn't deep. What are we having for dinner?" Her worried face became relaxed.

"Ramen, your favourite."

"Yay! Ramen!" He took off his shoes and ran to his room, shedding his school clothes. He pulled on a simple shirt and pants; in fluorescent blue and orange- and walked to the living room, where his dad was playing with the neighbors baby. They often watched him when the neighbor was working.

Naruto walked over and picked him up. As he was tossing the kid in the air and catching it, mocking a dropping motion, he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kushina said. "Oh…" He heard. He switched the child to his back as he ran to see who was at the door, him screeching loudly in his ear.

"Who is…" The first thing he noticed was raven black hair, on both people in the doorway. He realized his fate, then, knowing who it was. Sasuke and Itachi, his older brother were in the doorway. Sasuke had his trademark frown, while Itachi smiled kindly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mrs. Uzumaki, but I was just called, and I'm going on a business trip. Since you live right across from us, and Naruto and Sasuke _get along_ , I'd figure you might be able to have i'm here for a few days." Sasuke visibly shuddered at his forcefulness.

"Uh… Does he have clothes?"

"Enough for three days."

"The only room that has a place for him to stay is Naruto's room. He has a bunkbed for when the neighbors little boy stays over."

"Well, i think that'll be just fine." She looked at him. "Why don't you take him to his room to show him where to put his things?" It was worded like a question, but spoken as a demand. He grumbled, but pulled the kid over his head and he landed on his feet with a roar of laughter.

"Go to Minato." The kid ran.

Itachi pushed him forward, starting him on the path to the bedroom. He tossed his bag at the blond, making him let out an "oof" as it hit his chest. Sasuke smirked and walked out. He threw the bag over the top of the bed; it landed on the bed. He walked out to hear them talking. "...Used t be such good friends in primary school! what happened?"

"Puberty."

"What?" Minato said. He walked into the living room.

"You know. When his voice starts changing, he changes who he hangs out with, grows body hair in weird places, starts to mast-" Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the chair and into his room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" His shit-eating grin irritated Naruto.

"Friendly conversation."

"That's not normal conversation!"

"Who knows? Maybe it is to me."

"If you have those kind of conversations with your brother, then you and he both need to reevaluate your lives."

"It was a joke." His face deflated.

"Hm… i don't know that." Sasuke grabbed him by his shirt.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto put his hands up as a surrender.

"Nothing. It was a joke." Sasuke was so close, he could smell coffee on his breath. He could see the raven-haired boys face closer than he ever did before. He could see the difference between his black pupils and the even darker centers. He watched his eyebrows twitch in irritation; his lips were plump and kissable.

Wait… Naruto pulled away from the teen. Did he _really_ just think that Sasuke's lips were _kissable_? That's insane! This was _Sasuke_!

He let out a chuckle. "Too close?"

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped back. He was going to say something, but Kushina opened the door.

"Dinner." Naruto stomped past Sasuke and sat at his usual spot at the table. The neighbor's boy was already gone. "Naruto, grab Sasuke a chair." He walked into the back closet and pulled out a folding chair. He set it between Minato's seat, and Kushina's. "C'mon. Put it next to you."

"I don't want him sitting next to me." She grabbed the closest thing to her- a wooden spoon- and hit him on the shoulder with it. He rushed to do as he was came out and sat down then started eating in silence. They soon went to Naruto's room, Sasuke on the top bunk. Naruto couldn't sleep. He just sat listening to Sasuke's shallow breathing. Why did he think something like that? Could he secretly have a crush on Sasuke? As he thought it, it sounded stupid. Why would he like a guy?

Also, what was with that animal? It bit him. The mark and the tattoo were both still there. He checked before he turned out the light. What did he mean by "Punishment"?

Before he realized, the sun started to show. He got dressed and walked to the kitchen. "You're up early." Minato said as he walked out. No matter what time he came out, Minato was always out before him.

"Didn't sleep."

"Are you okay?"

"Just stressed. It's normal for a teen."

"Oh. Want some pancakes?"

"Sure."

"Go get Sasuke." Naruto pouted. "Oh, just do it. He needs to eat, too." He grumbled as he walked in and threw his pillow at the sleeping Uchiha. Sasuke sat up quickly. He looked down, then picked up the pillow and threw it at Naruto, hitting him in the face.

Sasuke jumped over the railing and walked past him to the bathroom. When he came out, he was completely dressed. "How?"

"My clothes were in there."

"Why?"

"In case you did anything." He smirked again. "What's for breakfast?"

When they walked out, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee were surprised to see Sasuke. "His brother dropped him off at our place while he's on a trip." They made sounds of understanding, but didn't stop looking at him with distrust. Sure, Naruto was the only one he ever argued with, but they were always there to hear him rant about the anger he felt. They walked to school in silence. Sakura was just as shocked to see them walk in together.

At the end of the day, Naruto waited for Sasuke. "You know where I live. You can walk on your own. I have to check something." He took off in the opposite direction. He had to know what the animal did. He went to the exact yard, but the animal wasn't there. Neither were the danger signs. "What?" He walked in and looked around. He was sure he had the right address.

"What are you looking for?" He nearly jumped out of his skin as he snapped around. Sasuke was standing there, confused.

"Why are you here? I told you to go home."

"Tell me what you're looking for? Is it the dog?" His body ran cold.

"What dog?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling off the bandage. The symbol wasn't there, but the bite mark was.

"I saw it when you changed the bandage yesterday. Did you try to pet a random dog?"

He let out a nervous laugh. "Well, something like that."

"You're an idiot. Did you get it checked?"

"What?"

"For rabies."

"Oh. No. I thought it would be okay."

"God, you're an idiot."

"Hey!" Sasuke looked away, and around them. He pulled out a tiny vial, then a cloth. Naruto hissed when it touched the bite, then when Sasuke rubbed the cloth.

"Don't just go walking up to random animals, idiot." Naruto felt his face heat up as he watched Sasuke wrap it again. _It's like he's holding my hand_. Naruto shook himself. He and Sasuke walked home, changed clothes, and stayed in Naruto's room. Sasuke was sitting on the floor, while Naruto was on his bed, faced away. "Hey dumbass." Naruto snapped around.

"Stop calling me that!" Sasuke checked his watch. Then the door. Sasuke smirked again.

"Why? Are you angry that you're an idiot?"

"I'm not!" He was so close to Sasuke again. This time, it was something sweet. Something sweet was on his breath, but he couldn't place it. Without Naruto knowing what happened, Sasuke rose up, their lips connecting. Naruto let the whole situation sink in before he pulled away. "What was that?" He just shared his first kiss with Sasuke!

"That was a kiss, stupid."

"Stop-!" He was stopped again by soft lips. Sasuke stood, leaning into the kiss, tilting his head, making it easier for both of them. He sat next to the blond, carefully holding his head in place. Naruto opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them. Sasuke had a light blush on his creamy white face, eyes closed, expression soft.

This was the first time Naruto saw his face without a scowl or smirk that pissed him off. He simply closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss. His hands found Sasuke's shirt, holding on to it with all his might. He felt a hand on his chest, making him gasp. Sasuke took the time to invade the cavern with his tongue, wrapping it around Naruto's own. Said blond couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped his open mouth.

The boys pulled away from each other when the door started to open. Sasuke pushed Naruto to the floor then moved himself to the side of the bed. Kushina was in the door. "Your father told me that you didn't sleep last night." Sasuke looked at him, almost in shock.

"Yea."

"You're going to bed early."

"Alright." She walked out, leaving the door open. Sasuke touched his arm, but he pulled away, walking to the other side of the room, behind the door. "How long… how long have you felt like that?"

"Like what?"

"Don't act stupid. Not now. Tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked at Naruto expectantly. He realized that he was meaning that someone could be listening. He decided to just resign himself to bed. He climbed in and turned towards the wall.

Sasuke walked out and turned out the light. He was asleep in seconds.

 **A/N: Whew! Chapter 1 is done! I've been working fr a few days, but i plan to update this as much as posible. Your reviews help so much! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up with a weird taste in his mouth. The sun just started to come up. He sighed as he rolled out of bed. Staying in his sleep clothes, he walked out to see Minato. "You're up early." Somehow, his words tingled in his brain.

"I just woke up."

"Ah. How'd you sleep?"

"Alright, i guess."

"Oh. Want some pancakes?" He was hesitant to answer. The feeling was back. Like he'd heard them before.

"Sure."

"Go get Sasuke." He just stared at his father. "Oh, just do it. He needs to eat, too." Naruto slowly walked to his room.

"Sasuke. Get up." He closed the door. This day was starting out weird. Sasuke grumbled as he stood and climbed off the bed. His hair was a mess and his eyes were tired. He had a very cute look to him. It made Naruto's stomach ripple in a pleasant way. "Hey Sasuke." He turned to the blond. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face and gently laid a kiss on his lips.

Sasuke jerked away and his fist hit Naruto's face. "What the hell are you doing?" He had a light blush covering his cheeks.

"But… yesterday… last night…"

"I don't know what sick dreams you were having, but I'm not going to be part of it."

"You kissed me first."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday, i just got here. I never kissed you, freak."

"You did! Just last night!"

"What are you talking about?" Before he could respond, Sasuke walked into the bathroom and walked back out without looking at Naruto. He was absolutely shocked. What just happened?

Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

That's how it went the entire day. all of the classes and people were acting some way that it made Naruto's head hurt, because he couldn't figure out why it seemed odd. In math, he watched someone flick a piece of paper into Sakura's hair. "Hey!" He said. Just then, he remembered the same thing happening yesterday. In the hallways heading to the next class, he tripped over someones books, sending them everywhere. That was also strange. Yesterday, he also…

In lunch, someone walked into a door and everyone laughed. Everything was happening all over again, exactly how it happened yesterday. He walked up to Sasuke at the end of the day, who seemed guarded. "Hey, did you notice how weird today has been?"

"The only weird part about it was this morning."

"No, like… everything is happening all over again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything that's been happening today, happened yesterday, too."

"Oh, that makes sense. You just did that this morning because you've just gone completely crazy."

"Will you let that go?!"

"No! You shouldn't have done it!"

"I'm telling you that it's not important! Something weird is going on." The plethora of students that were still in the building all looked at them.

"Stop talking to me." Sasuke walked away. When Naruto treaded home at the end of the day, Sasuke was already there. He was talking to Naruto's mom and dad. Naruto just walked into the room and sat on the bed. He groaned as he laid back, arms flopping to the sides.

Suddenly, as if it was not an option before, he checked the date. That would tell him once and for all if the day actually repeated. It's not possible, but he wanted to be sure. He needed to be.

He opened his computer that was hidden under his bed. He didn't use it much, but it was always there. As he started it, he remembered that it was meant to be the fourth- provided that the days were normal.

He took a breath and looked at the date. November third.

He restarted the computer, then looked again. Still the third.

What?

Just to be sure, he walked out to the living room. "Hey dad?" He was talking to Sasuke and they both looked up. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"And Sasuke came Monday after school?"

"Yesterday, yea."

"Tuesday the third?"

"Yes. Are you okay? Sasuke was telling me that you asked him weird questions earlier…"

"I'm… fine. I was just confused." Something weird was definitely going on.

Later, he went to bed without dinner. Sasuke climbed onto the tip bunk as Kushina walked in.

"Are you okay?" She sat next to his bed. He just stayed where he was, not moving. "Well, there's food in the fridge if you would like." She walked away slowly and closed the door.

"Well that was kind of harsh."

"Shut up." Before he realized it, everything was dark.

When he woke up, the sun just started to rise. Sleepily, he walked out and saw Minato. "You're up early." His words pushed the memories into Naruto's head again.

He ran to his room and pulled out his computer again. November third.

"What?!"

"Don't yell, stupid." Sasuke leaned over and poked his head over the side. "Did you finally realize you are stupid?" Naruto pushed Sasuke's head.

"Stop calling me that." He said. "Go get dressed." He pointed to the bathroom.

"Why in there?"

"That's where your clothes are."

"How did you know?"

"I guessed." He walked out. Minato watched him, closely.

"Want some pancakes?"

"Sure."

"Go get Sasuke."

"He's already up and getting dressed."

"Okay." Naruto couldn't eat. He had experienced the same day three times in a row, many experiences the same. The worst part is that no one seemed to notice. He was the only one stuck in the never ending time loop.

The walk to school was slow, as he knew exactly what would happen. His friends glared at Sasuke, not trusting him. Sakura looked flabbergasted, but didn't say anything. She still tried to get his attention, which he never gave. Someone flicked paper into Sakura's hair and naruto defended her, he tripped over someones books and someone walked into a door. He thought that the person had to have a headache by now. _I think her name is Ino._ He thought. He looked around. Everyone was so… calm. They had no idea.

He walked home in silence. Sasuke didn't even try to talk to him. He closed himself in his room again. Sasuke walked in and sat at the edge of the bed, just as he did before. "You seem upset. That's very uncharacteristic of you."

"Leave me alone."

"No snappy comebacks?"

"Just go." Naruto felt something touch his side. Sasuke leaned in and kissed his cheek. He snapped around. "There you go again! Yesterday, you called me a freak, but the day before you practically stuck your tongue down my throat."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto Put his hand to his head. He didn't know how long he could keep up with this. He decided that he was going to find out what his response was going to be. He grabbed Sasuke's face and pulled him in, their lips crashing together. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's own face and they kept kissing. Lips smacked and teeth clacked together in a messy battle between the two. Naruto lost all reason when Sasuke's hands started to roam down his sides.

He started to pull up Sasuke's shirt; Sasuke did the same. Naruto pulled away to pull off his shirt. As he did, Sasuke ran and closed the door, then turned out the light. The only light in the room was the street light outside of his room.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Sasuke pulled his face in and kissed his lips, then started to kiss down his neck. "Sasuke…"

"Hmm?" His teeth latched onto Naruto's collarbone.

"Ah." He bit his lip, suppressing a moan. He felt Sasuke suck on the junction of his neck and shoulder. ""I need to ask you something."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" His heart panged.

"No…"

"Tomorrow will be there." He took a deep breath and pulled Sasuke's face away from its receding down his chest.

"Just answer it, okay?" He felt Sasuke nod. "How… do you feel about me?"

Sasuke seemed to calm down. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Sasuke's hands moved up to grip Naruto's.

"I… I think-" There was a knock on the door that caused Sasuke to launch himself away from the blond.

"Come on!" The door opened and Minato peaked in.

"Are you okay? You seemed upset and it's unusual for you to turn the lights out this early."

"I'm okay." He said, rather forcefully. Minato just put on a sad face and closed the door. He turned to Sasuke. He had to know. "Tell me."

"That was rude."

"It won't matter by tomorrow, so just tell me!"

"What are you talking about? Stop spouting stuff that doesn't make sense." It was dark, but he could still see Sasuke stand, straighten his clothes, and walk out the door. He was so close to finding out.

He flopped back onto the bed. Tomorrow it would be the same. No, tomorrow wouldn't come. It would be the same day, over and over again. He was the only one to know. As he fell asleep, the only thing he could think of was _punishment indeed_.

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter two. I've been watching One Piece so i haven't been writing alot. But I'm trying to write as much as possible. I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto groaned as he sat up from his bed. Three weeks. He'd counted three weeks of repeating the same day. It was getting boring. Almost, lonely. He knew what would happen at every single moment of the day; he ad them memorized. He snatched the paper before it hit Sakura, he dodged the books, sliding them to the side, he walked over and opened the door before the person could walk into it, and they walked home in silence. After the second week, he gave up on trying to find out how exactly Sasuke felt about him. Every time he was close, something always stopped him. They never even went that far, either. It was killing him!

Rather than spending his day inside, he decided to go outside for a change. ' _Maybe it will change the outcome._ ' He thought to himself. That's when it hit him. What if he did things differently to see if anything changed?

He started with dinner. Sure he loved Ramen every night, but it was for his sake that he tried something different. When he walked back inside, he walked to his mom. "I don't want ramen tonight."

"But you love ramen. You've never turned it down."

"But i want something else."

"What is it?"He had to think of something.

"Pork buns."

"Pork buns?"

"Yep."

"Okay…" He walked back, farther into the house, but stopped. Instead of going to his room, he decided to go into the living room. Minato was there, laying on the floor.

"You act like such a child sometimes."

"But it's more fun that when i act like an adult." He smiled. "You should know."

"Hey!"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to change." Minato nodded, knowingly. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not at all." He just sighed and sat down. Soon, Sasuke walked out. When Naruto looked up, he saw that Sasuke had a light blush on his face.

"Can i talk to you?" Naruto stood quickly and walked into the room.

"What is it?"

"I…" He turned, his back facing Naruto. "I… I think i might…"

"I've never seen you so nervous." He turned around.

"Nevermind." He started to walk away, but Naruto caught him.

"I'm sorry. Tell me."

"It's not important."

"You started talking-"

"Let it go. Drop it."

"Come on…"

"I won't."

"Sasuke." He said.

"I love you, stupid!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto was inflated with joy. He finally got the answer. He pulled Sasuke into a tight hug.

"Finally!" Sasuke started to try to pull away.

"What do you mean, finally?"

"You don't even know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

That night, they slept in the same bed. They didn't do anything, but Naruto held on to Sasuke the whole night.

* * *

He woke up alone. The first thought that crossed his mind was that Sasuke moved sometime in the night. He shook that thought in favour for the thought of him getting up earlier. He groaned as he sat up and the entire situation flooded back into his memory. He, again scrambled to the laptop. He groaned. November third.

He walked out of the room. "You're up-"

"Can i stay home?"

"What?"

"I don't feel good."

"This is very sudden. What about Sasuke?"

"What about him? If he wants to go to school, he can. If he wants to stay home, he can too."

"Go ask him." He walked into the room.

"Sasuke." He sat up as Naruto walked in. "Do you want to stay home today?"

"I've had a perfect record. Why would i want to ruin that?"

"I was an option. I'm going back to sleep." He crawled back into the bed and buried himself in blankets. He heard a series of sounds before the main door closed. He sighed as he pushed himself out of bed and to the bathroom. He just wanted to see what was in Sasuke's bag. He's been wondering since the second week what was inside. He peaked and saw something orange, but Sasuke snapped it shut, so he couldn't look.

He held his breath as he opened the bag. It was just a binder. He deflated as he realized that it was nothing important. Sasuke was just private about his stuff. He closed the bag, but then opened it again. What if it was more than that? Curious mind and all.

He carefully slid it out. It was heavier than he thought it was. He had a hard time pulling it out without dropping everything in it. After finally setting it on the ground, he took a breath as he eased it open. He didn't know why he was nervous. He closed his eyes until the front of the binder hit the ground. He peaked one eye open, then both widened at what he saw. "This is…"

* * *

 **A/N:** SO SO SORRY for the delay. I've had a lot going on and haven't had the time to write!


End file.
